Less Then Perfect for FireLady's contest
by SweaterLovin
Summary: Pretty Pretty Please, don't you Ever Ever Fell, Like you Less Then Fuckin Perfect   rated T for languge


_Of so this is for Firelady's contest with the song Fucking Perfect by Pink_

* * *

><em>I don't own a thing exept the plot <em>

* * *

><em>-<em>Nobody knew of the dark past behind the girl with the dark eyes. They never seen her cry, only saw the smile she used to fool everyone. When in reality she was a wreck and needed help. She would cut herself and stop eating to give her pain which she though she deserved. Slowly she began to enter a dark and deep depression, that would be an un fixable mood. She started to forget to cover up some un seen scars and would yell at her cast when becoming angry.

But because of her outburst it lead her cast to wonder "Why was Lil Miss Sunshine so torn apart lately?" The only thing they could come up with was the teasing's of the casts rivals Mackenzie Fall's.

Yet After talking to the head of Mackenzie Fall's (aka a young man by the name of Chad Dylan Cooper) They learned that it was not the others cast fault.

Now when Chad found out at first, he did not believe them. He said "Why would Sonny be acting like that?" The cast simply told him that they did not know why, and asked why he was so concerned about the female star.

Of course Chad put his ego first and said "I don't care about Sonny" The cast simply decided to leave Chad alone unbenoced that the young actor went to the source of it all, Sonny's House.

Getting to her house he heard yelling that sounded like the brunette. But for once it didn't sound cheery or happy, It sounded rough, angry and heartless.

"YOU'RE A NO GOOD BITCH THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE GOT HER DREAM!"

"YOU'RE UGLY AND DON'T DESERVE FANS"

"YOU'RE SO FAT YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING DEAD BY NOW!"

After hearing that Chad listened more to only head the sound of shuddered glass. He couldn't take it anymore, he kicked the door down like he had before and looked for the brunette.

He looked everywhere before finally entering a room he had never been, Her room. He gasped as soon as he seen her room, blood dripping from shelves, magazine pages ripped and scattered everywhere.

He was shocked at what he seen and about fell to the floor hen seeing the brunette beauty in front of a broken mirror. Glass mirror peaces sliced through her skin, her chest barely moving up and down, blood all over her.

Chad immediately rushed over to her and scooped her up in his arms and took her away from the mess of her room to the living room where he lay her down on the carpeted floor.

Chad debated rather to call an ambulance or wait till she woke up to get some help. Of course he had been cut short when the girl stirred awake and looked up at him.

"Chad what are you doing here?" She flinched from pain ever on her body and instead of answering her question her asked her "Why did you do this to yourself?"

"Everybody hates me, they call me fat behind my back and make up rumors about me. But they are right, I am fat and ugly" With that said Sonny started crying and the Drama star looked at her surprised.

He had never really seen her cry, besides the Gassie and Cookie incident, but really seeing her cry broke his heart. She looked so broken, sad, and venerable.

He carefully pulled her into his arms and held her letting her cry and put his face in her hair and whispered out. "Don't you dare listen to the Sonshine, You're Fuckin perfect the way you are."

And after that day Sonny did realize that. She got help and changed herself rinsing all the black out of her hair back to the light brown it really was and got highlights. She started wearing bright colors, and put on a real smile, something nobody had seen in years. She even got tattoo's to remind her of her beauty, with one saying "You make me Beautiful" and the other saying "Stay Strong" with a heart beside it to remind her of the one who saved her and had her heart.

Of course what ever did happen to Chad and the cast? The cast was thrilled to have her happy for once. And Chad well let's just say he never stops reminding his beautiful girlfriend of her beauty.

~Fin~

_Alright I think it could have done better and that there is little mention of the song and I based allot on Demi's experience which I thought fit well with the song :)_

_So that's it I guess_

_Every Review is like a Hug from a Friend _


End file.
